


One Day

by Hookd



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow AU, F/M, One Day Inspired, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hookd/pseuds/Hookd
Summary: Arrow AU - One Day a year which see's the progression of Olicity from when they meet. Loosely inspired by One Day Novel/Film





	1. Chapter 1

**30th of May 2008**

Oliver Queen was an arrogant rich boy who had had everything done for him since the day he was born. The only thing in this world he truly valued and loved was his idiot best friend Tommy Merlyn who was always right beside him when he seemed to make a mess of things, as he was prone to do. Tommy would always be the one sitting beside him in a jail cell, while one of their parents’ assistants would come bail them out. The only other person in this world who Oliver held more dear to him was Thea, his sweet baby sister, who was ten years his junior. He honestly believe he would do anything in this world to protect her, even if it meant risking his own life.

It was Oliver’s senior year in his eighth college thanks to his parent intervention and bribery. All it really took was the commission of a new library on his parents part. Tommy had transferred up to Boston when Oliver told him the good news. For the last six months Oliver had laid his mark on the campus, well really he had just banged a ton of girls. Laurel was almost irrelevant to him, as she was a couple thousand miles away in Starling City, giving Oliver free reign. It wasn’t that he didn’t love Laurel, he did, well he kind of did, he thought he did. At this point they had been together so long he couldn’t imagine his life with anyone else but that wouldn’t stop him from enjoying his university life.

This evening, he was going to try his luck in Cambridge, Massachusetts, where an old school friend of his and Tommy was studying. Oliver was finding it increasingly difficult to find more willing and hot girls on campus as his notoriety was being spread around One girl he hadn’t even known had come up to him and slapped him straight across the face. He didn't even blink at her before throwing out the usual line of wanting to find himself in college. She glared at him before turning away and storming off in the direction she had come from.

That’s how he found himself standing in a pub, staring at a gorgeous and quirky blonde. She was chatty and went on long tangents that Oliver actually found endearing.

“What year are you in?” Oliver leaned in and asked. He could tell she was most definitely younger then he was, maybe three or four but he was certain she was of age.

“Just finished my sophomore year,” Felicity said blushing. “My birthday’s tomorrow actually, I’m turning nineteen.” She continued.

Oliver sighed in relief, knowing she was only a few years younger then him.

“I see congratulations are in order for both of us then, your birthday and me graduating, just a year later then everybody else” He smirked winking at the blushing blonde who made him feel excited in the oddest way. He raised his glass to her and they clinked before both downing their drinks.

As the night wore on he could feel himself becoming more and more intoxicated. He continued to smile at Felicity. She was the first girl to truly interest him since he had moved to this state. She was like breathing fresh air and he wanted so bad to remove any negative space between them.

“Felicity, I think we need to celebrate our little achievements properly,” Oliver said slyly and with that he bent down and kiss Felicity softly at first so he could be certain that this was what she wanted too.

He felt her return the kiss, she was driving him insane with the way she would run her tongue along the edge of his mouth. He could taste the drink on her tongue. He deepened the kiss pulling her closer to him. Wrapping his arms around her waist. He could feel himself harden and strain against his jeans to the point where it almost hurt. His breathing became more and more laboured and it was clear that Felicity was responding in the same way.

“Lets get out of here,” he whispered into her ear. He could see her nod and smile at him.

“Yes lets,” she said as her breathing hitched.

They headed back to Felicity’s place, which Oliver loved instantly. It was small and crowded but it felt like home, filled with quirky knick-knacks that were so… Felicity. It was weird it was like he knew her but he wanted to know her so much better. She had intrigued him. At that moment she came out of the bathroom, dressed in short flannel shorts and a tank top, her idea of sexy was so cute and natural that it actually turned him on more then any of the usual lingerie that girls usually decorated themselves in for his benefit. become accustomed to. He walked over to her and pulled her in for a kiss. Running his hand through her soft blonde hair. The clock hit midnight.

“Happy Birthday,” he whispered against her lips.

**Thanks for Reading**   
**Let me know if you want me to continue**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the Olicity friendship, one year in.

**30th of May 2009**

Felicity had just been about to turn the key and make her away into her apartment when she heard a noise behind her. 

“Felicity,” she heard her name being called by a familiar voice. 

“Oliver,” she yelled, excitement coating her voice. She dropped her books and ran over to him and jumped into a hug, basically strangling him. 

“What are you doing here?” She said finally releasing him from her chokehold grip. She couldn’t hide the fact that she was so happy to see him.

“What do you think silly, I’m here to see you.” He smiled down at one of his best friends. She had officially been added to the small list of people he cared about. 

“Why didn’t you tell me when you called me on the phone yesterday?” Felicity asked knowingly, shaking her head at her impulsive best friend. 

“Well talking to you yesterday is what convinced me to get on the plane in the first place,” he said. His familiar mischievous smile fell into its usual place on his face. “I think birthday celebrations are in order. Also it’s a year since we meet so I thought it warranted a plane ride.”

She smiled at that. She was so thankful for Oliver coming into her life. He definitely made it more interesting, that was for sure. She couldn’t stop smiling at him. She felt him grab her hand and pull her in the direction of the exit.

“Wait,” she yelled picking up her stuff and quickly putting her books inside before grabbing her bag and purse and following Oliver out of the apartment building. 

    

  She sat opposite Oliver, at their favourite restaurant. It was a burger joint two blocks from her apartment. It’s what convinced her to rent it in the first place. She munched down on the large burger in front of her, she couldn’t deny the rumble in her stomach any longer. Not even long enough to catch up with Oliver, so she listened instead to him talk about traipsing all around the world on his dad’s dime. This was the only aspect of Oliver she didn’t like, his complete reliability on his family’s money, he had begun to change though well in the last year. 

“Well, have you looked more into getting a job,” Felicity pressed. 

She saw Oliver roll her eyes and sigh. “I just wanted to take a year out and enjoy life.” He argued.

“Yeah because it’s been so difficult the other 23 years of your life,” she scoffed under her breathe. She wanted to face palm herself though when she saw the hurt and guarded expression that flashed across his face. 

“Oliver, I’m sorry I didn’t mean that… It’s just you have so much potential and I don’t want to see you waste it. I know you will do good in the world,” She said sighing.

He pulled his usual nonchalant expression, as his care free attitude returned back instantly.

“So what have you been up to Felicity?” He asked. 

“Ah, well… I have this boyfriend, Cooper. He’s amazing. A genius with a computer and other stuff…” She blushed with that. “Also I graduated early so I will be finishing up in June and then I guess I’m on the job hunt…” she began to ramble but Oliver interjected. 

“Wait you graduated?” He questioned surprised. “Wow, Felicity we really do need to celebrate tonight.” She blushed remembering the last time they celebrated a graduation. She saw Oliver smile enticingly. 

“Oh I don’t know how good an idea that is. Also I need to be looking for a new place to live.” She said changing the conversation to a safe topic. 

“You have to come to Starling City, the best headquarters are there, like Merlyn Global, Queen Consolidated, Palmer Technologies,” he said excitedly.

She actually stared at him thoughtfully. That wasn’t a hell of a bad idea, she knew she couldn’t apply for the first two but the latter was a possibility. The Queens and Ray Palmer were in major competition so she could try for a job there and actually achieve it on her own qualifications without the influence of Oliver or his sidekick, Tommy. Oliver changed the conversation rapidly drawing her from her thoughts of what living in Starling City would be like. 

“What about this boyfriend, do I get to meet him?” Oliver asked curious, a hint of some emotion in his voice that Felicity couldn’t place. 

Felicity smiled at the thought of Cooper meeting Oliver and then shock her head. They were complete opposites it was scary how different they were, considering how much she cared for both of them.

 “I don’t know. I kind of want to keep you all to myself,” She said avoiding the truth and reigning herself in before she could babble and hurt Oliver’s feelings. 

“Well if this douche, that you won’t let me meet, hurts you I will break his face, okay?” Oliver threatened. She smiled knowing he was just taking on the brotherly role, that he had adopted when it came to her. It was what Oliver wanted, to just be friends. It was what Felicity wanted to, well she did now.  

“No need Oliver. I can protect myself.” She assured. 

“I will always protect you Felicity, from now to the end of time.” His eyes were intense holding her gaze and she shivered knowing that he meant it. It caused her heart beat to fasten and palms to sweat and if she could see her own pupils she would be certain that they had dilated. She pushed that feeling away though and smiled at her platonic best friend the one who she cared about more then anyone else. In the last year, he had become her family.

 

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attendance at a charity gala. Introducing Ray Palmer.

   

**30th May 2010**

   Oliver was not waiting for Felicity to text him back about plans tonight. At least that’s what he convinced himself. He was just waiting for the supplier to message him about the delivery of materials. He had spent the day with Tommy going over plans for their new club, Verdant. It looked like planning permission was going to go ahead and that they could probably have it open in a few months. He smiled at the thought. Felicity had been so proud of him when he had told her all about his plans for his own business. She had only been slightly taken aback, when he told her it was a club they were opening. Oliver could tell though that she was genuinely happy for him. She had hugged him and assured him that she would handle all the technological stuff. He had thanked her and promised to add her to the pay role but she just rolled her eyes and swatted him lightly across the arm. He only tore his eyes away from the screen of the phone when he heard Thea clear her throat again for the third time since they had sat down in their usual booth of Big Belly Burger. 

“What is up with you, Ollie? Or has my company suddenly become too boring for you to stand?” She said half smirking half glaring at him. 

“Sorry Speedy. I’m just waiting for the supplier to text about the delivery tomorrow,” he said putting his phone away so he could focus just on his younger sister.

“Or you sure?” she asked skeptically. “Does this have something to do with Laurel?” she asked, her eyes narrowing further.

“Please not another lecture,” Oliver said, roles reversing. “I know you don’t like her.”

“No I love Laurel. I just hate you and Laurel. There’s a difference, Ollie.”

“When did you become such a know-it-all,” he said teasing. 

“I’ve always been smart,” she said shrugging. “Will Felicity be at tonights event with Palmer Technologies?” 

“Yeah, I think so,” he said nonchalantly. 

“Good. I like her. She’s hilarious, especially when she goes on one of her rants,” Thea said smiling to herself. 

   Oliver had forgotten that they had only meet within the last 6 months but had instantly become friends. They had even gone shopping together. It was vaguely unsettling in a good way. He was glad his sister liked her. He needed to move the conversation along though he couldn’t risk it been dragged back to him and Laurel. He really didn’t need another fight with someone else about his shitty relationship. 

“So who’s this guy that you’re bringing?” 

“Oh Roy. He’s just a friend,” she said trying to distract herself with her phone.

“Just a friend?” Oliver said quizzically.

“I don’t think you’re going to like him. Well just initially but I swear he’s a really great guy.” 

“Why won’t I like him?” Oliver questioned.

“No you will but maybe just not at first. It’s just I don't think you’ll approve…. necessarily…” She let the sentence fall. 

Oliver just raised an eyebrow at her. “Thea?”

“Ah can we just leave it Ollie. You’ll meet him tonight,” she sighed. 

“I think this is the first time I have ever seen you stuck for words,” he said smiling. She must really like this guy or else he was really bad news because it had been a long time since his sister was unable to say what she meant. 

 

   The Armani suit fit like a glove and even Oliver couldn’t complain about his mother forcing him to attend another charity gala. He smiled knowing Felicity would be there, even if it would be with Palmer Technologies. It had been a few weeks since he had seen her and he missed her. She hadn’t even responded to the text he had sent out earlier.  He slipped on his blue suit jacket to finish off the four piece suit. He began tying his Windsor knot before heading downstairs to Laurel, where there on and off relationship was currently back on. She was wearing a figure hugging black dress that looked stunning but was at this moment, it was having absolutely no affect on Oliver or his mood. He walked up to her softly kissed her cheek and complemented her outfit before pouring himself a scotch. 

“What time do we have to leave?” Laurel questioned glancing at her watch.

“It starts at five so I was thinking six.” Oliver informed picking up his phone to text both Felicity and Tommy. 

Oliver was never deliberately rude to Laurel, he just always seemed to come across as an asshole. He loved her, at least he thought he did but sometimes it was to easy for him to hurt her, even if he had no intention of doing so. He got stuck into old habits with her. Felicity had been appropriately pissed when he informed her the relationship was back on after two months apart. She had scream at him, he could remember the crisp sting of her words like it was yesterday. 

_“When will you learn Oliver? You are the definition of a dick when you are with her. All you do is hurt her. Last time it was through her sister, come on Oliver. I don’t know if I can even be around you when you date her. It’s like you’re both sadistic. I don’t know why you do this to yourself. When is enough, enough, Oliver? When is enough, enough?” The fire had burnt out of her voice fast and she just sounded sad and defeated._

 He honestly didn’t want to be an ass and after tonight he would probably end it for good this time. He had realised that after Felicity’s word had cut so deep. Even Thea had mentioned it to him at lunch today. He couldn’t be a dick and not give her this gala though. She had been going on about it for the last three weeks. He needed to give her this gala, it was his terrible way of trying to do something right by her. He shook his head to clear the unwanted thoughts, forcing himself to look away from his phone and attempt to communicate with Laurel.

  They sat opposite each other drinking while they waited. Neither had said much to the other and they barely even looked at one another. Sometimes he thought the physical aspect had been the main component of their relationship. 

“So is Felicity going with that Ray guy tonight?” Laurel asked. 

“You mean her boss?” Oliver asked roughly, Laurel’s words annoying him. He knew she could tell because she went on.

“Yeah, Ollie, but don't you think they would make a beautiful couple. I mean hello she’s gorgeous, he’s gorgeous. I wouldn’t be surprised if they are sleeping together,” she jibbed. 

At first Oliver was distracted by the compliment Laurel had just paid Felicity. She had always been jealous by Oliver and Felicity’s closeness, which seemed to come so easily for them, especially when he and Laurel had struggled for any real emotional intimacy. The rest of her sentence put him on edge though. There was just no way Felicity was sleeping with someone and not telling him. No way. Just, no. They shared everything with each other, basically from the moment their relationship had begun. 

  He shook his head, the only form of response he would indulge Laurel with. She smiled at him, pretending to not notice how much under his skin she had gotten. A clear victory radiating from her. That was definitely it, this relationship was done after tomorrow. 

 

    The gala was definitely better than the tense room he had been in an hour prior. He found Tommy instantly, shook his head to convey his annoyance. He had successfully ditched Laurel with some human defence lawyer. It was the only thing he was thankful for at that moment. 

“Where’s Felicity?” He asked Tommy. 

He followed Tommy’s gaze to the dance floor. His breath caught as he took in the sight of his other best friend. She was stunning, her long hair fell cascading in loose blonde curls. She was wearing a tight form fitting backless red dress. It fit her body perfectly and definitely stirred emotions in Oliver. He took a gulp of his drink tearing his eyes from her. 

“Yeah sorry bud. It looks like Ray and her could actually be a thing.” Tommy said sympathetically.

Oliver stared shocked at Tommy. What? He turned back to look at Felicity and finally noticed her dance partner, Ray Palmer. He could feel the jealousy begin to swell but he tamed it with another gulp of his drink.

“Oh yeah. Didn’t notice.” Oliver said unconvincingly to Tommy. 

Tommy patted his shoulder and headed over towards Felicity, inserting himself between Palmer and Felicity, stealing her for the next dance. Oliver felt a slight sense of relief, watching Felicity be whisked away from Palmer, he just wished he was the one doing the whisking. 

He saw her glance over at him and smile. He thought his heart had stopped for a moment. He smiled back and headed over to her once the song had ended.

“May I steal her for the next dance?” Oliver asked Tommy, who willingly let go of the blonde. 

“See you later, blondie.” Tommy said winking at her as he left. 

Oliver wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. 

 

   It felt so natural to be moving with Felicity as if they were one. His hand resting gently on the small of her back and her arms around him. He took in the smell of her, a slight hint of cinnamon that he now associated with home. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, taking all of her in, breathing deeply and then sighing. He opened his eyes to find  a set of blue ones staring at him from a distance. Laurel, she looked as if she had just swallowed something sour. He knew he would be in for it tonight but in this present moment he couldn't bring himself to care.

“So I see you and Laurel or still a thing?” Felicity said sounding resigned. 

“Don’t be mad, Felicity.” Oliver’s voice practically begged. “Not tonight, please.”

“Oliver, I’m not mad. I’m sorry I lost it the other day but I just want what’s best for you and I don’t know if you are your best when you’re with her. You have just come so far and I don’t want her to ruin that or you being with her to ruin that,” Felicity said, her eyes never leaving his throughout the little speech.

Oliver nodded. They continued to dance in silence for a few moments before Oliver broke it this time. 

“So this Palmer guy or you and him, well you know?” Oliver said unable to actually finish the sentence. 

Felicity smiled looking up at her best friend. “Of course not Oliver, I’m not even twenty one yet. I think I need a few more years before I risk everything by sleeping with the boss. Not that I don't want to, he is one hot piece of ass. Besides he’s married, maybe if he wasn’t though. No what am I even saying,” Felicity said shaking her head and stopping her rant. 

Oliver felt himself physically relax and pulled Felicity closer to him.

“Happy early birthday, by the way.” He whispered to her and they turned their heads to watch the clock strike midnight. 

 

**Thanks for reading. Also I'm trying to make chapters longer.**


End file.
